


It Started With Flowers

by doingdrarry (mindhunter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Ginny bashing, M/M, Possessive Draco, Powerful Harry, the desk was ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindhunter/pseuds/doingdrarry
Summary: Draco was used to Harry being ogled. He was, really. At worst, it was annoying and at best, amusing. He knew how attractive his boyfriend was, especially to those heathens who worked for him.





	It Started With Flowers

Draco was used to Harry being ogled. He was, really. At worst, it was annoying and at best, amusing. He knew how attractive his boyfriend was, especially to those heathens who worked for him. 

But most of said creatures knew to back away. To not make any advances toward their boss. 

Except for one particular intern named Ginny Weasley. 

Now, Draco knew Ron was his boyfriend's best friend - hell, the man came over often enough to have his own toothbrush - but by no means was he fond of his little sister. 

The freckled redheaded wench was untouchable. She wouldn't be fired, not by Harry, who, much to Draco's displeasure, doted on the conniving little witch. And surely, not by Ronald - he loved his sister much too dearly to fire her.

He sighed. 

Draco knew that Harry loved him, that they only had eyes for one another, that Harry would never be unfaithful to him but the fact remained that Ginerva Weasley made his skin crawl. 

He had simply never gotten along with her. Perhaps it was her utter disregard for their relationship or the snide comments she was prone to making but Draco absolutely detested the young woman. But there was more than that this time. 

He knew there was something up with her. 

Just what exactly, he didn't know.

~

It started with flowers. 

A fucking bouquet of garish looking flowers. 

And they weren't for Draco, that was a given. Harry might not have been the best at many things, but he knew how to pick out a bouquet befitting of Draco's tastes.

The bundled atrocity was not picked by Harry, that much was obvious. 

"What the _hell_ are those?" 

"They're flowers," Harry snorted, moving around the kitchen to place them in a vase. A very nice vase, at that. They didn't even deserve a nice vase. Surely a tin can with water would suffice. 

"Yes, I can see that. Who gave them to you?" 

Draco's stomach twisted uncomfortably, his brain knowing the answer but his heart refusing to believe it. Not until Harry confirmed it. 

"Ginny." 

That vile name was said so casually, so nonchalantly, so _innocently_ , that Draco felt his blood boil. 

Harry had been given plenty of gifts before - from admirers, from friends, from anyone, really - but never had he brought them home. 

To their _shared_ home. 

Sure, there had been the occasional box of chocolates that they shared or a bottle of wine saved for a dinner, but flowers? No. Never flowers. 

"Hmm." 

It wasn't until Harry coaxed him out of the library with the promise of a meal and a lot of kisses that Draco felt his blood simmer, no longer a boil, but hot enough to begin planning. 

~

His plans, unfortunately, had to be delayed for 2 weeks. 

Narcissa, his loving mother, had decided that it was time for their annual getaway- something usually reserved for the summer months but for some reason, had been pushed up several months. 

Draco, ever the perfect son, had gone willingly and had met the reason for the abrupt vacation. 

His name was Severus Snape, a severe man who had somehow captured his mother's affection. 

Draco couldn't begrudge her for finding love after his father's fall from grace. She was entitled to happiness just as much as anyone else was. 

The 2 weeks dragged on, but it gave him time to perfect his plans. Everything would go perfectly. 

He had made himself scarce, hardly replying to Harry's texts under the pretense of bad reception. Draco knew Harry missed him. 

And okay, he might have fibbed when he told Harry he would be gone for 3 weeks. But the little white lie was well worth the look on Harry's face when Draco sauntered into his office on Monday morning. 

His heart swelled when Harry immediately stood up and lit up as if he couldn't believe his boyfriend was really there.

His joy, however, was short lived.

Draco's temper flared when he caught sight of Ginny, his stomach turning at the mere sight of her ketchup colored hair. He couldn't tell what was more revolting: her hair or her lack of professional attire. He was all for women's rights and the right to dress themselves - he shuddered when he thought of enduring another lecture from Hermione - but even he knew it was tacky and downright unprofessional to come to work dressed like, well, like she was going clubbing. 

"Draco," Harry breathed, his voice full of an adoration Draco felt he didn't deserve, "you're home." 

He chuckled as Harry opened his arms, beckoning him closer.

"Hello, love," he drawled, going around the desk and into Harry's waiting embrace. He allowed himself to rest his head against the taller man's shoulder, breathing in his scent and relaxing, before he pulled back slightly and let his eyes go adoring in the way he knew Harry could never resist.

"I missed you," Harry whispered, seeming to forget the woman in his office. Draco pushed him gently, until his boyfriend was leaning on the desk, his back to the surely fuming Weasley behind them. He stepped in between the brunet's open legs, pressing against him in a way that made it obvious that he was staking a claim. 

Oh how Draco wanted to smirk. He wanted to gloat that Harry was his, had always been his, and Ginny would never, ever have a chance.

But he had a plan. And that plan didn't call for smirking. 

Instead, he played with the soft hair on the nape of Harry's neck, gently pulling his head closer to Draco's. 

Usually Harry was reserved - especially in front of his employees - but perhaps he had missed Draco more than he had anticipated because their lips met in a gentle kiss, a soft caress as they held one another. 

And neither complained when Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing Harry's bottom lip slowly, teasingly. He opened his eyes, grey meeting blue as he stared Ginny down, his eyes declaring victory. 

"I'll catch you later, Harry," her nasally voice called in a much too sugary tone. She wanted to play dirty, did she?

Draco knew a little about playing dirty. He placed a finger on Harry's lips before he could speak, making sure to make his gaze dark and seductive.

"Oh I don't think so," he giggled, gasping softly as Harry gripped his hips painfully tight, "I think Harry is going to be _tied up_ for quite a while." 

He could barely suppress his satisfaction when the door slammed shut and Harry began to kiss him again. 

~

The next time Harry brought home a gift - a box of terribly cheap chocolates - Draco lured him into bed, making sure to keep him busy for a few hours. When Harry finally succumbed to his post coital  exhaustion, Draco slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. 

He picked the box up, his nose wrinkling in disdain. Truly, if one wanted to seduce their boss, they would spend a _little more_ on their gifts. 

He had no problem chucking them into the bin. 

Harry didn't even remember them the next morning. 

~

Draco hadn't even planned their next meeting but he took credit for the look of outrage on Ginny's face nonetheless. 

It had started innocently. Draco truly only meant to visit Harry for lunch. A lunch that somehow ended up with Draco sitting on Harry's lap. 

It was terribly unprofessional but Harry assured him that all his meetings for the day had been taken care of and all his paperwork up to date - for once. They could've easily retreated to their home but there was something so alluring, so tantalizing about partaking in lewd actions in Harry's office that kept them there. 

Soon enough, there was a love bite forming on Draco's neck, startlingly red against his usually pale skin. Not that he minded. 

Not one bit.

He had been sitting on Harry's lap, purposely grinding down, Harry's hands holding his hips, when the door to his office burst open without so much as a knock. And lo and behold, the youngest Weasley burst through with all the grace of a drunken elephant. 

Harry's hands suddenly gripped Draco tightly and held him still. 

With a very strained 'yes?' Ginny came forward, the anger clear in her eyes. 

Not that Harry would notice. He was about as oblivious as they came. 

"The Goldstein report you requested," she answered meekly. _Ah_. 

So she was playing the part of the innocent little angel. 

"They were emailed to me before lunch," Harry stated, sounding a little confused and a lot annoyed, "I suppose you can leave them here anyway." 

If Draco bared his neck a little more than usual, well, that was his business. It was just a coincidence that he was sporting a brand new hickey. 

"Oh and Ginny?" 

"Yes?" she answered, her eyes alight with some sort of hope. 

"Knock next time," Harry replied gruffly and Draco nearly jumped off to dance his way across the office. 

Instead, he settles for a triumphant smirk. 

~

 The third time was carefully planned. 

Draco hadn't meant for his meddling to go on for so long. But the damned weasel looking witch continued on giving Harry terrible gifts. 

It wasn't his fault she refused to read the memo he kept sending out. 

They were hosting a little party - nothing more than a get together for Ron's birthday - so it was no surprise when he opened the front door to find the female Satan standing there. 

"Come in," he said. If there was one thing that could be said about Draco Malfoy it was that he was always gracious. And a little jealous.

She only smiled a tight lipped smile and followed him to the backyard. 

Draco wanted to be petty. He wouldn't have minded if she mysteriously tripped going down the porch steps and face planted onto the floor but he was far too close to make it look accidental. 

Besides, his plan was in motion. 

Being around Harry's friends had made him a sort of expert on their behavior. 

Just as he knew Ron would raid the entirety of their kitchen, he knew that Hermione would keep the younger girl occupied. Hermione seemed to hold some negative feelings for the girl and that made Draco's heart warm, knowing that the smartest of the trio was on his side. 

However he knew that when she got bored, Ginny would surely go snooping. 

When he noticed the girl's attention waning from the bushy haired woman, Draco tugged Harry indoors, ignoring Neville's cry for help as Pansy dunked him into the pool again. 

"What's up?" Harry asked as he followed Draco into the house. 

"I'm hungry," Draco murmured, leaning into his boyfriend. The oblivious git only stared down at him in confusion.

"Eat?" 

"Let me rephrase: I'm hungry, _daddy_ ," he mewls the last word and made sure to look up at him through his lashes, his eyes wide and innocent. 

The reaction was instantaneous; Harry's clear green eyes darkened and with a firm grip, he led Draco to the first bathroom on the second floor. 

As he took Harry's cock into his mouth, he sighed. He had missed this, the heavy weight of Harry's thick cock resting on his tongue, the taste of precum on his lips, the sound of Harry's delightfully erotic groans. 

He nearly lost sight of his plan until he heard the soft creak of the stairs, alerting him that someone was coming. 

Well. Two people were and one had his hand in his hair. 

Draco managed to swallow most of his boyfriend's cum but purposefully left a little smear on the corner of his lips. His plan was still in motion, after all. 

It was purely incidental when they bumped into Ginny on their way out. 

And it was just luck that reminded Draco of the cum still clinging onto his lip. He smirked as he licked it off his thumb, daring Lucifer's spawn to call him out. 

He knew they looked debauched. Draco had made sure of that.

His hair was a mess from Harry's tight grip and he knew his lips were bright red and swollen from their previous activities. 

Of course it helped that Harry couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of Draco, who soaked up all the attention. 

He giggled coyly as Harry nuzzled his neck, appreciating his boyfriend's sudden lack of inhibitions. Perhaps now she'd leave what was his alone. 

When she left 30 minutes later, Draco couldn't even bring himself to feign sympathy. 

~

"A date. She asked you out on a date."

"It's not a date," Harry huffed. "I said no anyway." 

That fact reassured Draco a little but not enough. Obviously little Lucifer over there could not take a bloody hint. And Draco had dropped many, many hints. 

That night, he began to plot anew. He knew exactly how to make it clear to Ginny-fer. Draco snorted at his sheer brilliancy, who else would have thought to combine Lucifer and Ginny? 

A soft ping from his mobile caught his attention and he smirked deviously at Pansy's reply. 

His plan was going to work. 

~

"What's gotten into you?" Harry growled into his ear and Draco couldn't help the little shiver that ran through him at the sound of his voice. He loved when Harry was so far gone in his lust that his voice went husky, so low and unknowingly seductive that it drove him crazy with desire. 

Instead of replying, Draco pulled him closer, claiming his lips for the hundredth time that day. 

He knew they had time and he was truly hoping that Pansy would follow through at the right time. He had planned everything as much as he could but he was really relying on luck for this one. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," Harry groaned, pressing his forehead against Draco's when he cupped his boyfriend's cock through his trousers. 

"I need you," Draco whimpered, pulling Harry closer. The conference table was unforgiving under his ass but he hardly noticed it, too focused on getting Harry hard and inside of him. Of course, it had been his idea to go there - it was hardly used and Pansy would have easy access. Besides, Ginny had already caught them in Harry's office.

If Draco wanted to ruin as much as the building for her as possible no one could really blame him. 

"Yeah? What do you need love?" Harry asked as his kissed his way down Draco's neck. 

"Need your cock, daddy," he moaned and felt his cheeks warm. Even after all this time, Draco always flushed when he spoke so filthily - something that Harry found both endearing and sexy. And something Draco used to his advantage. 

His plan was momentarily forgotten as they divested themselves of their burdensome clothing. He was too caught up in the moment, too focused on Harry's tanned hands mapping his skin to even remember that Ginny Weasely existed. 

"Fuck."

Draco smirked as he spread his thighs invitingly, knowing that Harry had just noticed the plug that was currently stretching the blond out. 

"So perfect," he mumbled and before Draco could say anything further, he was on his knees, pushing Draco's thighs up to give him unrestricted access to his arse. "All prepped and ready for daddy huh baby?" 

He could only whimper in response, his body going lax and his mind unfocused as Harry lapped at his entrance, occasionally pushing the toy further in to tease the little bundle of nerves that made Draco cry out. 

 Eventually, the toy was pulled out of him only to be replaced with a warm tongue, pushing deep into him as he cried out, his nails digging into Harry's shoulders. Christ, did he know how to use that tongue. 

"Fuck me, fuck me _please_ , daddy. Fill me up and remind me who I belong to," Draco begged, his cheeks warming yet again. He didn't even care about the plan anymore - he needed his boyfriend's gloriously thick cock inside of him as soon as possible, lest he combust. 

"You beg so prettily, Draco, fuck," Harry muttered, slipping his tongue out and replacing it with two fingers, fucking the loose hole leisurely. Draco blushes at the compliment, little pants slipping out of his parted lips as he pushes back against Harry's hands. 

Suddenly the blunt head of Harry's cock is brushing his rim so teasingly that Draco feels tears spring to his eyes because God, he needs it inside of him. He sees Harry's eyes darken impossibly at the sight of Draco spread across the conference table, pale skin flushed and hips canting forward to tempt him. He can see the moment when Harry's patience breaks, the way his eyes narrow and he lets out an animalistic growl as he nudges the head in. 

Draco can't recall what his ulterior motive was, he can only gasp as the thick head stretches him open, hot and pulsing inside of his arse. He babbles a string of pleas, begging Harry to push in but the bastard doesn't listen and continues to push in slowly, forcing Draco to feel each inch enter his pliant body. 

"Harder, harder, _harder_ ," he begs and the feeling of Harry's cock dragging against his inner walls only to thrust in harshly has his eyes rolling back as Harry takes what's his. The sound of skin against skin in amplified in the room, sounding absolutely obscene but Draco can't bring himself to care because finally, _finally_ he has what he wants. 

Draco tightens his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him impossibly close and forcing every inch as deep as he can. The feeling of Harry's heavy balls resting on his arse sends a new wave of arousal over him as he imagines how Harry's seed will drip out of his used hole. 

"Such a good little whore for daddy," Harry groans on a particularly hard thrust that has Draco sliding forward on the table. 

He's so lost in his pleasure that he nearly misses the sound of the door opening. Nearly but not quite. 

He takes that moment to tighten around Harry, milking his cock and keeping his attention on Draco, on the place where they're connected. 

Draco tilts his head, looking at Ginny through his lashes as he arches his back, one of his hands gripping Harry's hair tightly, staking his claim in a more obvious way. 

She stands at the door, a shocked look on her face and her eyes comically wide. Draco smirks, letting her observe their coupling, letting her take in his bitten neck and swollen lips. 

" _Oh_ yes, yes, harder please," he groans, screwing his eyes shut as Harry hits his prostate over and over. 

"Fuck, Draco," Harry pants, his head bowed next to Draco's, not yet aware of their audience. Draco tightens his legs around Harry's waist again, gasping as the slightly new angle. 

"Tell me you're mine daddy." 

Despite their proximity, Draco speaks clearly, his voice only wobbly from the brutal fucking. He knows Harry has realized that there's someone else in the room but only tightens around him, reveling in the guttural groan he releases. 

"Tell me how no one else can have you," he pants, and he can see it click into Harry's brain, what he's doing and why. 

"I'm yours," he declares, and gazing into Ginny's direction, "No one else can have me. Only you."

Ginny-fer finally seems to find her brain and she scrambles to close the door and leave, leaving Draco spread out on the table with Harry atop him. Draco takes the opportunity to pull him back down, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, their tongues exploring one another's mouths as Harry pounds into him. 

Draco whines softly, wanting nothing more than to be full of Harry's cum, having it warm inside him in a way that no one else could have and plugging himself up again to keep himself ready for Harry so that when he got home, he could push in easily and punish Draco as he deemed fit. 

Their orgasms seem more intense than ever before, Draco crying out "I'm yours," in return, nearly sobbing as he feels Harry pulse inside of him and spill his seed.

Draco lays satisfied as Harry leans over him, keeping most of his weight off of the devious minx. His cock is still inside of Draco and the latter is content, making sure to tighten and milk every last drop of cum from his exhausted partner. 

"You're impossible. Terrible. Jealous, jealous man," Harry admonishes while placing kisses all over Draco's neck and face. 

"She wasn't taking my hints," Draco laments, soaking up all the attention he's receiving. That little stunt would surely establish the fact that Harry was his and she could never have him. He belonged to Draco and him alone. 

He feels it when Harry huffs but the other man pushes up, a faint smile on his lips. 

"I'm sure she got it loud and clear," Harry says and Draco can't help the satisfied smirk that blooms. 

"I love you," Harry whispers against his neck and Draco smiles, his slender fingers playing with soft brown hair. 

"I love you too." 

~

 

"Blaise sent flowers."  

  
A pause of silence.   
  
"For you," Harry murmured, near his ear.   
  
"What? Jealous, Potter?" Draco teased, his heart rate increasing because God, he really really fucking hoped that Harry was jealous.   
  
One look at his thunderous expression confirmed his hopes and Draco had to bite his lip to stop the grin from spreading across his face.   
  
Oh, this was going to be so good.  
  



End file.
